Bags, sacks or other receptacles are often used by people engaging in outdoor recreational activities, such as hiking or camping, to carry personal items. Such bags may be used to transport small personal items, such as a user's keys, wallet, or cellular phone, or larger items such as a sleeping bag. Particularly for outdoor activities, it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of a person's belongings, including the size and weight of bags used to carry a person's belongings, to make travel easier.
Further, it is often desirable to carry a pillow, particularly for campers, to support one's head and/or neck while resting or sleeping. However, at least some known pillows, such as fiber-filled or down-filled pillows, are bulky and unwieldy, making storage and transport of such pillows difficult. Moreover, fiber filled or down-filled pillows are somewhat difficult to clean if they become soiled. They are also somewhat difficult to dry if they become wet.
Other known pillows may be inflated and deflated to reduce the size of the pillow while travelling. However, such pillows are typically difficult to retain beneath a user's head or neck while resting or sleeping. As a result, such pillows provide less than optimal comfort during rest or sleep. Further, such pillows are subject to being misplaced or lost because of their reduced size and weight.
Accordingly, a need exists for a receptacle that facilitates storage and transport of a pillow that provides a user with a suitable amount of comfort.